


Stuff and Thangs for the Rickyl Writers Group

by RickylLover



Category: The Walking Dead, The walking dead TV
Genre: 800 Word Challenge, M/M, Rickyl, Rickyl Writers' Group, Rickyl Writers' Group December 2015 Challenge, Winter Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5278619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickylLover/pseuds/RickylLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This a a place for any of my one shots for the Rickyl Writers Group challenges that don't fit into my other fics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What's In A Name?

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is what I wish had happened when they got to Alexandria. After seeing Aaron and Eric, will Daryl ever get his chance with Rick?

     Alexandria ain't nothin' like Daryl 'xpected. 'Hind them corrugated tin walls they got a actual fuckin' _community_. Neighborhood. Untouched by the rest a the world goin' ta shit. Like it ain't even real. They got homes. Lawns. Neighbors walkin' dogs. Kids playin' in the damn street. Like ain't nothin' changed. The world up an ended an' these assholes got more'n Daryl ever had 'is whole life.

     Bein' 'cepted inta the Alexandria Safe Zone's worse'n waitin' in line at the DMV 'fore the world went ta shit. Paperwork an' ev'rythin'. Paper's fer burnin' now. Stayin' warm. These people don't know nothin'. Might 's well be a bank full a money. 'N they's all lookin' at Daryl like they think he's gonna rob the place. Shit's worthless. 'Cept fer wipin' yer ass.

     They got ev'ryone at tables. Scribblin' 'way like they's takin' a test. Interviewin' er some shit. Fillin' out forms. Buncha dumb ass questions an' shit. Only three questions matter anymore. _How many walkers have ya killed. How many people? Why?_

     Fuck 'f he could 'member anythin' from b'fore fer their damn paperwork anyways. Fuck 'f he wanted ta. The end a the world ain't 'xactly the worst thing ta happen ta Daryl. But, he ain't tellin' 'em that. Ain't tellin' 'em nothin'. Don't know his medical history. Never been ta the doctor. Any stitchin' up needed doin' he weren't able ta reach were done by Merle. Don't even know how old he is. How old any a them are. Time jus' sorta slipped by. An' he had other shit ta keep track a. Like keep his family safe. Fed.

     All he knows 's how many shots Carl c'n get off 'fore he's likely ta miss. Knows the way Judith squirms right b'fore she gonna pitch a fit. The dif'rnce in the noises she makes when callin' fer her Daddy er fer him. Knows when Rick tilts 'is head he means business an' ain't nobody better fuck with 'im. Knows Rick c'n rip a guys throat out, but ain't never gonna be nothin' but kind ta his kids. Ta him. Those's the things Daryl knows. The things that matter. But they ain't gonna be askin' that.

     Got ev'ryone split up inta smaller groups. Like they's gonna divide an' conquer. 'Cept these idiots ain't even look like they c'n fight a cold let 'lone any a them. Rick an' Carl's t'gether. Glenn an' Maggie t'gether. People's paired up. By family. Decidin' housin' 'rangements 'n shit. Man, even Eugene got a place with Abraham an' Rosita. 'N Daryl's sittin' in the corner. Holdin' Judith. Both a them chewin' their thumbs. Ain't sure what ta do.

     Ain't gonna fit in here. Fer damn sure. But them kids need a place. A chance. A wall ta keep 'em safe. Food. Water. Shit they ain't findin' out there lately. All a them need it. 'N he knows he'll stay. Fer Rick. 'Cuz they b'long t'gether. Brothers. Family. But they ain't jus' family like the rest a 'em. They's dif'rnt. They's more. 'N not 'nough.

     Judy were uneasy, too. Fussin'. Barely sittin' still. " 'S alright, Girlie," he cooed. Could settle 'er like nobody else. "I got ya."

     Rick were tense. Bent over his paper like he's writin' a damn novel. Daryl could read the tilt a his head. The tension in 'is shoulders. Ain't took 'is eyes off'n the man. But soon 's Judy started in he's wavin' Daryl over. Mus' wanna hold er. Daryl peeled 'imself off'n the wall. Sidled up ta Rick ta pass 'er off. But he don't take 'er. Took Daryl's hand 'stead. The warmth a his fingers sparkin' somethin'. Somethin' he been pushin' down fer a long time.

     "Here," Rick's babblin'. Standin' an' easin' Daryl an' Judy inta the chair next ta Carl. "Have a seat." 'N even once he got 'im sittin' he don't let go. Palms restin' on Daryl's shoulders like they b'long there. Felt like they did. Ain't holdin' 'im down. Jus'...holdin' 'im.

     "Social Security Number," the woman were askin'. Like it fuckin' mattered.

     "The fuck ya need that fer?" Daryl snapped. Ain't like they c'n do nothin' with it. Check 'im out er nothin'. Ain't gonna find nothin' anyways. Record's clean. Merle were the one been in jail. 'N their old man.

     "Mr. Grimes," the woman don't even seem phased. Ignorin' 'im er some shit. "Our goal here is to restore society. Keeping and maintaining records is a part of that." She tapped 'er pen. "Births," she indicated Judy. Paused. "Deaths." Fuck. There's a lot a them. Bet they got stacks a paper in there. She leaned in close. "Marriages and such."

     "Daryl," Rick squeezed 'is shoulder. 'N tha's all it took fer Daryl ta rattle off 'is number. Ain't nothin' he wouldn't do fer that man. His place's by Rick's side. Out there with nothin' but the clothes on their backs er in here with...whatever the hell this place had.

     "Now," the woman filed 'er papers. Smiled infuriatin'ly. "We always give singles apartments and families houses." Best Daryl c'n hope fer's bein' close ta them 'least. She rustled 'round 'er desk drawer fer keys. "Hope ya like picket fences, Mr. Grimes." She handed them keys ta Daryl. She callin _him_ Mr. Grimes? All that paperwork, writin' shit down an' she still ain't even got it straight.

     Rick don't make no move ta take them keys. Er correct 'er neither. Daryl's dumbstruck. Speechless. But he took them damn keys. Jangled 'em fer Judy an' she's all grab hands 'n giggles now. Damn 'f he don't wanna giggle, too. These fuckers 's stupid.

     Aaron finally came back from takin' Eric ta the doctor fer his ankle. 'Least they got one here. Showed 'em their place. Big ass house. Sparklin' hardwoods. Marble counters. Fancy ass shit. Hot 'n cold runnin' water fer fuck sake. Bedrooms fer Carl 'n Judith. Each. 'N a giant master 'th 's own bathroom 'tached. Like a fuckin' museum. Daryl don't wanna touch nothin'. Get it dirty. Couch's white. Gonna haveta take a lotta showers 'f he don't wanna ruin it sleepin' there.

     Daryl propped 'is crossbow 'gainst it. Rubbed at the dirt on 'is arms. Fuck. Maybe he oughtta jus' take the porch. Keep watch an' shit. "Thanks, man," Daryl stared at Rick. Takin' in ev'ry inch a his lean frame. Them bowed legs a his. Damn 'f he don't wanna be sleepin' on him. Not jus' fer warmth neither. Er safety. "Ya know, fer lettin' me stay with ya'll." Ain't never had no family b'fore. None that gave a shit 'bout him anyways.

     Rick stepped closer. He blushin'? "You know yer with _us_. Always."

     He's so close Daryl c'n taste 'im. Feel the heat a Rick radiatin' off'n 'im. Inta Daryl. "Always," he nodded. Bumpin' Rick's forehead they's so close.

     "Dad," Carl came boundin' in with Judith. Splittin' 'em like the Red Sea. "Aaron said he'd introduce me to the kids my age." Carl actually seemed 'xcited. Like a kid. "Can I go?" Even Judy perked up.

     "Jus'," Rick paced 'round Daryl. Like he's distracted. Got unfinished business? Er jus' nervous. This place were a lot ta process. "Stay with Aaron."

     Aaron shifted foot ta foot. Like he knew they's interruptin' somethin'. Hell, Daryl were there 'n he ain't even sure what all them two'd walked in on. "We'll just be down the street," Aaron assured 'em. "And, I had my people leave your possum on the back porch." His smile were kind. Not mockin' er nothin'. "You seemed pretty attached to it."

     Daryl huffed. 'Least they'd have dinner. Daryl were pacin' now, too. "Be home 'fore dark." Don't want Carl out wanderin' 'round unprotected. Lost.

     Carl sighed. "Yes, Mom." Little shit. But he's gone 'fore Daryl c'n tease 'im back.

     Soon's the door closed Rick moved inta Daryl's space 'gain. Touchin'. Ev'ry part a him touchin' Daryl. Knees. Bellies. _Cocks_. "Tell me 's okay," Rick's breath were warm in Daryl's face. "Tell me ya want this." Fuck, did he ever.

     Daryl felt 'imself meltin'. _This_ were ev'rythin' he ever wanted. Rick close ta him. Not this place. Don't give a damn 'bout where they's at. 'Long 's he got Rick. "Want this," were all he could say.

     " 'Cuz when she asked 'bout m' family an' got ta spouse," Rick broke off. Cuppin' Daryl's face in 'is hands. Holdin' eye contact. "It's always been _you_."

     Daryl huffed out a laugh. Understandin' washin' over 'im like Rick's lips was. Sparks flyin' 's they connected. Mouths suckin' eachother in.  _Mr. Grimes_. Weren't that woman bein' stupid callin' 'im that. He's the one bein' stupid. Fer ever doubtin' his place with Rick.


	2. Secret Santa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl returns from a run to find Alexandria has changed a little...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for the Rickyl Writers' Group December romance challenge. Not exactly romance, LOL! This fits into the AU I started with in chapter 1. In my AU Daryl hunts and goes on runs, but doesn't recruit. And his runs are not over nighters.

     Them Alexandrians 'n their record keepin's fuckin' rediculous. Gonna come a day when all a them papers 's needed fer somethin' useful. Like burnin' ta keep warm. But they go on with their tallyin' an' note takin' like ain't nothin' changed outside a them walls. Even keepin' time an' shit. Keepin' track a what day it is. Like the world ain't ended er some shit. Assholes mus' not a got the memo.

     'Parently Christmas were comin'. 'N Daryl don't know fuck all what that's s'posed ta mean here. Now. But all a them people's been runnin' 'round in a damn tizzy. Riflin' the pantry an' shit. Askin' 'im ta bring back all kinda shit like he's fuckin' Santa Clause. Like he ain't gotta worry 'bout walkers an' gettin' bit ev'ry damn time he goes out. Ain't goin' fer fuckin' fun.

     They's all worried 'bout stupid shit like what kinda soap he brings back, too. If'n it smells like lavender. Er some other fancy ass scent. Gotta be better'n Life Boy er Irish Spring fer Christmas. Like it fuckin' matters. Oughta be grateful they's got runnin' water, the lot a 'em. But they's askin' 'im ta keep 'is eye out fer special shit. Aftershave an' perfumes fer gift givin'. Anythin' ta make 'em walker bait an' shit. He don't care.

     'Least Mrs. Niedermier's pasta machine'd put food on the table. 'F he could fuckin' find 'er one out there. 'N damn, he'd like ta. Jus' ta shut 'er up 'bout it. But, the only special shit he's goin' outta his way fer's gonna be fer Rick. An' them kids. Got some chocolate bars, comic books an' a bottle a Jack in 'is bag fer 'em. An' a stuffed bear fer Judith. Damn thing only got one eye. But she ain't gonna know the dif'rnce.

     Rick's at the gate with Judith. Waitin' fer 'im when him 'n Aaron come rollin' in. 'Course he is. Wavin' an' tellin' Judy, "Papa's home." 'N she's all smiles. Showin' off 'er new tooth.

     Daryl don't even wait fer Aaron ta stop the car proper 'fore slidin' out. 'N soon's he does 's like Rick an' Judy's havin' a contest ta see who c'n kiss the life outta 'im first. 'Least Rick don't slobber on 'im. But he don't mind bein' crowded by them two in the slightest.

     "Glad yer back," Rick cocked Judy on one hip an' squeezed Daryl ta the other. "Ya missed all the excitement while you were out today," he smiled. Pointin' out the spectacle.

     They's strung shiny garland all 'long the street. Hung red an' gold balls from damn near ev'ry tree down the center a town. Tied big velvet bows on ev'ry light post. "I missed _you's_ what," Daryl grunted. Keepin' his bag slung over 'is shoulder with 'is bow. "Ain't none a this I'd ever miss," he groused. "Them trees look rediculous."

     Rick's smile split 'is face. Even Judy were beamin'. "Ya should see ours." Fuck. Ev'rybody got a damn tree? "It's fake an' it sure looks it."

     "Damn," Daryl huffed. Fell inta step with Rick. Lettin' 'im lead 'im home. "We gotta decorate it an' shit?" Ain't no point. Only thing gonna come down their chimney's gonna be cold air. Could jus' burn all them fuckin' trees. 'F they's real. Fuckin' waste.

     Rick rubbed the back a Daryl's neck. Like he knew he needed calmin'. "We don't have to, but Carl _wanted_ to." Rick bounced Judy, lettin' her pouty face do his dirty work a twistin' Daryl's arm. "He's kinda waitin' for you ta do it with us."

     Well, fuck. Can't begrudge the kid that. Might be the dumbest thing he ever done. Stringin' shit up on a sad fake tree when there's real work ta be done. But, 'least he'd have a place ta leave them things he brough back fer 'em. Once he got 'em wrapped. 'F them Alexandrian fuckers ain't already used ev'ry scrap a paper fer writin' shit down.

     "Alright," Daryl sighed inta Rick's neck. "But _after_ dinner, 'm starvin'."

     Rick tried slippin' the strap a the bag off'n Daryl's shoulder. "Le'me take this for ya," he cooed.

     But Daryl weren't havin' none a it. Clutched it tighter. "Uh-uh," he chewed 'is lip. "I got special stuff in here." He bowed 'is head. Hidin' 'hind 'is bangs. "Secret stuff."

     "What are ya, Santa Clause?" Rick teased. Bumpin' shoulders.

     Daryl huffed out a laugh. "Depends," he winked. "Ya been naughty er nice?" Though, he ain't gonna mind neither from Rick.


	3. Deck The Halls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of the previous chapter. Daryl and Rick decorate their tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Rising_Earth who wanted this to continue. Thanks for always leaving such sweet comments. : )

     Them Alexandrians think they's gonna be able ta go on eatin' outta cans forever. 'Thout ever thinkin' 'bout where them beans an' soups come from. Who risked what ta get 'em. Er who ain't made it back. 'Long 's they got the shit they need ta throw t'gether them damn casseroles.

     'Least Daryl c'n hunt. Provide meat fer his own. Sneak Aaron 'n Eric a rabbit once in 'while. But, them other people c'n go on eatin' their glorified Spaghetti-Os. Daryl don't mind workin' fer 'is food. Er takin' the shit outta the pantry them fuckers pass on. Think they's too good ta eat. That shit ain't gonna last forever with all the cherry pickin' they's doin'.

     Creamed corn ain't bad, anyways. S'pecially when ya's hungry. Not that them fucks 'd know what 's like ta go 'thout. Er what it takes ta keep the pantry stocked. Ain't got no gratitude. Skipped right over Thanksgivin'. Even though they's got more ta be thankful fer than anyone's got a right ta. S'pecially these days.

     So's Daryl sucks it up. Ev'ry fuckin' time. Takes the creamed corn an' shit they don't like. Stick their noses up at like they's always gonna have choices. Like they c'n afford ta pass over shit.

     Fuck. Jus' gotta be resourceful. Daryl mixed a box a instant cornbread with a can a creamed corn 'n poured it over the top a some spiced up 'possum. Tamale pie er somethin'. Jus' 'nother damn casserole when ya think 'bout it. Maybe he's fittin' in here after all.

     His family's grateful fer whatever he cooks, though. Er prepares 'head a time when he's gonna be out on a run. Ain't even burned it while he were gone. On account a Carl took it outta the oven soon's Rick headed down ta the gate. The cornbread top were only a little burnt. Went down easy after a hard day's work, though. 'N Daryl were grateful they thought ta have it ready fer 'im. Guess there's somethin' ta be said fer keepin' time 'n schedules.

     After dinner they's onta decoratin' the tree. Sad little thing made a bendy green branches. Pieces fallin' off. Missin' a chunk in the middle. Still kinda shaped more like the box it come outta than any damn tree. Plenty more boxes strewn 'bout the livin' room. Decorations an' shit. Big Santas, little Santas. Fat Santas. Tall, skinny Santas.

     Ain't no way outta it. Time ta deck the halls. Daryl wanted ta deck somethin, alright. With 'is fist. Namely one a them smilin' Santa fucker's. Looked like 's laughin' at 'im. Fer always gettin' nothin'. Ev'ry year. 'Cept now he got ev'rythin he ever needed in Rick. An' them kids.

     Daryl huffed. Nudged a box with 'is foot. Doin' his damndest not ta kick it. "Look at all a this..." He left the _shit_ silent. They got ev'ry color Christmas ball. Gold 'n silver garland. More a them Santas, buncha angels, an' a fuck ton a other tacky shit. Ain't no such thing 's Santa. 'N 'f them angels were real neither ya'd think they'd a come down 'n fixed shit by now.

     "It's great, isn't it?" Carl squealed. Actually fuckin' squealed. Like a kid. 'Stead a the man this fucked up world 'd made 'im. A kid he had ev'ry right ta be 'f it weren't fer the shit on the other side a them damn walls.

     Daryl don't wanna burst that bubble. "Where d'we start?" That got Carl laughin'. But he weren't tryin' ta be funny er nothin'. Jus' ain't never done Christmas b'fore. No trees, no presents. No lights. Jus' hidin' in 'is closet from 'is old man on a bender. Fuck 'f that were worth celebratin'.

     "Lights first," Rick beamed. Brighter 'n anythin' they's gonna find in them boxes. Passin' Judith ta Daryl.

     She got a Santa hat on. Where Rick'd found that Daryl don't even wanna know. But 's damn cute. S'pecially the way it kept wantin' ta slip off'n 'er. Even got a bell sewed inta the end 'stead a one a them stupid pom poms.

     "What er we gonna do with these two, Girlie?" He bounced 'er on 'is hip. But she jus' clapped an' giggled at Rick 'n Carl tryin' ta untangle a ball a lights. Good Lord. They's serious 'bout lightin' the tree. 'Course 's prob'ly why them Alexandrians set up them solar panels in the first damn place.

     "You gotta join in," Rick left them lights ta Carl. Kid had more patience fer 'em. "Decorating the tree is a family thang," Rick cooed. Sweepin' up a string a tinsel an' lassoin' Daryl 'round the neck with it.

     "Talk 'bout gettin' roped inta somethin'," Daryl sassed. Tryin' ta pout. But, this shit were growin' on 'im. 'Least seein' his family smile were. 'Sides, once Carl got them lights sorted out an' plugged in the tree were lookin' kinda festive.

     "Gonna need that garland, guys," Carl rolled 'is eyes. Pullin' on the tacky ass thing that were still 'round Daryl's neck. 'N maybe found its way ta bein' tied 'round their waists. Joinin' him 'n Rick t'gether. But, Daryl ain't gonna admit ta doin' that.

     'Parently there were a art ta stringin' them lights. But, that tinsel garland went on all over the damn place. Whole thing looked a mess. Daryl don't even understand. But, he don't wanna say. Don't wanna spark the light stringin' debate 'gain. Even though it were funny watchin' how intense Rick an' Carl were 'bout it.

     "You first," Rick put a hook through a rediculously shiny red ball 'n passed it ta Daryl. Brushin' fingers.

     Daryl let Judy bat at it 'fore steppin' up ta the tree. "Where ya want it, Girl?" He let 'er point. 'N he did what he's told. Hangin' it right where she showed 'im. 'Course he did. Do anythin' fer that girl. An' Rick. An' Carl. Even _this_.

     It may be the silliest thing he ever done. But ain't ev'rythin' gotta be 'bout gettin' work done. There's more ta livin' than jus' survivin'. There's family. 'N even 'f that tree's uglier 'n shit, 's _theirs_. An' it'll be a damn fine place ta put them things he brought back fer 'em.

**Author's Note:**

> If you love all things Rickyl and want to join the Rickyl Writers Group you can sign up on tumblr.


End file.
